Where on Earth is Daphne Blake?
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: The first "Be Cool, Scooby-Doo" fanfic. The gang loses Daphne in a haunted mall.


A familiar rolling lab of a van, the Mystery Machine, was park at a gas station on the outskirts of a middle-size city somewhere in the Land of the Free, the United States of America. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo was busy with buttering their slices of bread, lunchmeats and cheeses for their usual Shaggy Sandwiches.

Velma yelled, "Watch it you two or you get butter into the gas tank of the Mystery Machine!"

Shaggy stated, "Everything better with butter."

Velma stated, "Not the engine. It only takes gasoline."

Scooby-Doo remarked, "Worry wart."

Freddie open the door and stated, "Gas tank is fill up. We can move on."

Daphne stated, "Good. They is a near-by place I want to visit Lisa Vanhoff Mall."

Freddie stated, "That one of the largest malls in the United States. And it's rumored to be haunted."

Scooby-Doo asked, "Haunted?"

Freddie stated, "By Linda Vanhoff's ghost. She died of gout on noon Friday, September 12,1969. She is 16 year old at the time."

Shaggy stated, "Talk about taking female teenage freedom to the next level!"

Daphne laughed a laugh that wouldn't be out of place from a cartoon mad scientist villain.

After Freddie said, "Nice going, Norville."

Velma added her future robot laughing to the mixture.

Scooby-Doo stated, "Nice going, Freddie."

Freddie's head hit the steering wheel of the Mystery Machine making the horn of the Mystery Machine perform a music numbers Freddie repeat his head on the steering wheel of the Mystery Machine.

=SD=

Note: "Be Cool, Scooby-Doo", related characters, related places, and related things are copyrighted from 2015 to 5201 by Warner Bros. All rights reserved. Don't sue me.

"Where on Earth is Daphne Blake?"

A "Be Cool, Scooby-Doo" Fanfiction

by Dr. Thinker

=SD=

The gang was outside of the entrance to the make.

Velma stated, "I'm read lot of the about the mall."

Shaggy stated, "We going to suck into Velma's mind again."

Velma stated, "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard from your mouth, Shaggy. According to my research. Linda Vandroff was getting mad at the state for not making a mall in her town. So she did her own mall. The mall has eighty floors. It has stores for everything from baseball clothing to a Scooby-Snack store."

As he licked his mouth,, Scooby-Doo asked, "Did you say Scooby Snacks!"

Velma stated, "I did."

A spooky teenage girl voice stated, "GET OUT! GET OUT! OR YOU RIPPED YOUR ARMS OFF!"

As usual spooky voice and the gang running.

=HI=

A half-hour late, Freddie stated, "I feel safe."

Velma stated, "We lost three members."

Freddie stated, "Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. We better find them."

Velma stated, "Finding Daphne is going next to impossible, if she was a cartoon character she will have a collection of brains to switch everyday."

Freddie stated, "What about the two cowards?"

Velma stated, "That's easy. We check the Scooby Snack store for them. If they not present there, we check every single food palace here."

=SD=

Outside of the male of Scooby-Snack factory, Freddie stated, "The clothing store next door is oddly lock."

Velma stated, "The mall stores have problems getting customers."

Freddie stated, "But Hippie USA is one of the most popular store in the world."

Velma stated, "That might be clue."

Freddie remarked, "But we are not on a mystery yet!"

Velma stated, "We are on a mystery - finding our missing members."

=SD=

Inside the Scooby Snack store. The gang didn't had to go far to see Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were chowing down on Scooby Snacks flavors from "Apple Juice" to "Walnut".

Freddie stated, "I hope I don't have to pay for it,"

Flashing a purple-colored credit card at Freddie and Velma, Shaggy remarked, "Don't worry, this credit card had this cover."

Scooby added, "Worry wart."

Velma quietly noticed that the purple credit card had the name of Daphne Blake on it.

=SD=

It took 8 hours for Freddie and Velma to get Shaggy and Scooby-Doo out the Scooby Snack store. As they come out the group saw a green hair and green eye ghost wearing a green blouse, green skirt, green tights, and green shoes. The ghost had a laugh of a mad scientist before it yelled, "MORE FRIENDS!"

Shaggy yelled, "ZOINKS!"

The group - Freddie, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby-Doo - run left, right, up, and down - just to get away from the ghost.

=SD=

Shaggy stated, "I think we safe."

A unfamiliar voice stated, "You aren't."

Freddie asked, "Who are you."

The voice revealed a blonde hair with green eyes girl dressed in a pink sweater, blue jeans, and sneakers. "My name is Alice Vandruff, Linda's older sister." She paused before asking, "Hey. Are you guys - Mystery Incorporated?"

Freddie stated, "Yes."

Alice stated, "I just love mystery from 'Annabelle the Coward Mermaid' to 'Poodle Justice" - anything between and beyond.

Shaggy started, "Annabelle is one of my favorite cartoon character. I feel like she's a female version of me."

Scooby-Doo remarked, "I like Annabelle's friend."

Velma stated, "You mean her coward human coworker, Jessica."

Scooby-Doo nodded, "That's correct."

Alice give a few giggle that make her sound like a female Santa Claus before stated. "Sorry, My Santa Claus-like laughing run in the family." She paused before asked, "What are you working on?"

Freddie answered, "Two mysteries - your sister's ghost and one of our missing members."

Alice stated, "I can take you to her crypt. It's in the middle of the mall."

=SD=

The gang had reach the crypt. The crypt was very strange to the gang. Usually crypts were usually gray stone walls with a coffin - usually containing a guy dressed like a vampire. This one was a brick room wall circled into a garden that contained a coffin. All colors from black to white were used in the room - except one. 

Velma stated, "I notice that all colors in the world was use in room but there is no green in his room - if you don't count plants in in."

Alice answered, "Lisa hated the color green on her.. If she had the choice between nuking the world or wearing green, she would go with former."

Shaggy open the coffin and looked at the body of Linda Vandroff dressed in a red sweater, blue jeans, and sneakers.

Shaggy stated, "She looks like Linda Danvers durning her college days."

Alice answered, "She loved the Super Family. If the grout didn't get to her in the 60s, should we have sue the pants off on DC Comics for killing her in the "Crisis of Infinite Earth" business."

Velma stated, "Hmmmm. I got things figured out."

Freddie stated, "Then he's what we going to do."

=SD=

Lisa's Ghost was laughing like mad scientist as floated through the mall. She saw two store workers one look like a thin blonde hair guy with a chin fuzz and the other look a African-American that looked more dog than human.

She yelled, "MORE FRIENDS!"

The store workers took off - revealing it was actual bondie hair teenage, Shaggy, and his dog, Scooby-Doo.

She caused them into the mall's Water Park in the mall. After a trip on a log ride and a roller coaster, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo lead them into near-by Trash Can Store. She dodged a small trash can from Freddie Jones - and run up the stairs that lead into the largest dumpster that you can legally buy from the Trash Can Store. In the trash can, they was enough muffin batter in that could give a large dinosaur problems to move.

She thought, "Now I know my friend's meddlings is worth an A plus!"

=SD=

The gang got the fake ghost out of the dumpster of muffin batter.

Alice stated, "I love to see who was faking my sister."

As he removed, Freddie stated, "The ghost girl is actual..."

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo yelled in unison, "DAPHNE BLAKE!"

The oddball girl of the gang was staring at them.

After a second, Velma stated, "It's all making to make sense.. For off, Daphne have a mad scientist style laugh similar to the ghost. If it was real Lisa's ghost, it would have laugh similar to Santa Claus as Alice showed us. Second off, the ghost was entire green. Lisa would rather nuke the Earth then wear green..and the ghost was entire green as a four leaf clothing."

Freddie stated, "When we heard the ghost's voice for the first time, Daphne was with us."

Velma stated, "Daphne had two helpers here - Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. First off,Shaggy used a hidden micro-CD recorder from the Mystery Machine to fake the ghost's voice in order to make us split up."

Scooby-Doo stated, "You got us, Velma."

Shaggy added ,"We run to the Hippie USA in which we waited to Daphne to run in. Once she was in - we locked the entrance door. We got her dress in the costume and dumped a ton of butter on her. Then we used the staff entrance to get into Scooby Store."

Velma stated, "You make a mistake: you flash a purple credit at us. That was Daphne's own credit card. You were keeping her purse."

Alice asked, "Why?"

Daphne stated, "I was trying to being Velma for a bit."

Scooby-Doo asked, "Seriously?"

Daphne answered, "Yes. I wanted to see why all of guys and girls in mask have supernatural until we unmasked them."

Velma stated, "Did you figure it out before we caught you."

Daphne answered, "Nope. I left the mystery solving to you."

Velma stated, "Our mystery solving is a team effect!"

=THE END=

Hey, guys. This was my first "Be Cool, Scooby-Doo" review. So how did I do? Should it be buried six feet under or do I get a box of Scooby Snacks for this story?

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
